Flushed Out
by Silent Girl In The Shadows
Summary: Two trolls flushed for each other finally figure out what they want after some confusion. And Karkat finds out about more than he ever wanted to. I suck at summaries. Rated M for Karkat and Gamzee's language and the shameless smut.


Disclaimer: Look none of these characters are mine, all belong to Andrew Hussie !

This was all written for a good friend of mine who managed to slay my writers block and introduced me to all this goodness in the first place. So enjoy!

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you're majorly flushed for your bro with the sick beats Gamzee. There's only one problem, you are pretty sure that he's way more red than moirails with Karkat. And there's no way you can beat out your leader who got you all through that SBURB disaster. That's how you ended up unrequited, and all the feels you would rather not bring up. Because if you mess up this friendship you don't know who you could turn to that won't hurt you. And this whole mess was about to get a lot harder.

terminallyCapricious began trolling adiosToreador

TC: HeY wHaT's MoThErFuCkIn' Up TaVbRo?

AT: uHH,,,,,,, nOT MUCH I GUESS,, vRISKA WANTS ME TO FLARP WITH HER GROUP,,,,,, bUT I DON'T REALLY WANT TO,,, wHAT ABOUT YOU?

TC: NoT a MoThErFuCkIn' ThInG mY mAn JuSt ChIlLiN.

TC: YoU wAnNa HaNg OuT aNd SpIn SoMe MoThErFuCkIn' SiCk BeAtS tAvBrO?

Well Tavros hadn't hung out with his juggalo bro in a while, and your rap battles were a lot more fun than whatever sick torture Vriska came up with this time.

AT: uHHH sure,,,,,, i GUESS,,,,,,,,,,

TC: MoThErFuCkIn' BiTcHtItS bRo. SeE yOu SoOn! ;o) HoNk.

terminallyCapricious ceased trolling adiosToreador

At least is Gamzee was over he was an excuse not to be on the husk when Vriska would have her rage over the lack of agreement. Tavros had almost turned fully away from his husktop when it flashed saying someone was trolling him.

carcinoGeneticist began trolling adiosToreador

CG: IF YOU'RE UNDECIDED ABOUT HAVING HIM OVER JUST AGREE. A HUGE FUCKING STORM IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR HIS HIVE AND IF I TOLD HIM ABOUT IT HE'D NEVER LEAVE THE FUCKING 'AwEsOmE cLoUdS' OR SOME SHIT. THIS THING COULD DESTROY HIS HIVE. I TOLD HIM TO GO HANG OUT AT YOUR PLACE BECAUSE IT'S CLOSER THAN MINE AND STILL SAFE SINCE YOU'RE AWAY FROM THE OCEAN. BE CAREFUL WITH THE FUCKING CLOWN.

carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling adiosToreador

Oh... Tavros didn't even know how to respond or if he could at all. His blood pusher was pounding so hard it was almost painful. The only reason Gamzee wanted to come over was because Karkat told him to? That, just cemented it, those two had to be matesprits. It hurt now, he had no chance and he didn't think he'd ever want another, let alone be this red for them.

Karkat had a point about Tavros' hive being closer to Gamzee's and safer too. Well, the new one. One thing he'd found out was that at six sweeps his hive had worked alright for him. But now it was quite a few sweeps later and he'd matured. Mostly it was in horn, any bit Tav grew the horns followed suit. And not long after he had moved into the new hive the old one was taken down by a huge storm. Most likely one just like this one.

So when he had the new one build he had to make sure he could get anywhere in it either on his robotic legs or his wheelchair. It's not like he could count on the legs to work all the time, and if they broke he needed some way to get around. Plus Equius was far away from all the 'l0w bl00ds' and Tavros wouldn't want to go to him unless it was needed. Equius still scared Tav, bringing out the worst of his stutter.

Well he guessed it was time to clean up his hive in preparation of his...guest.

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you haven't ever felt more awkward than now, and you've done some pretty strange motherfuckin' things before. Gamzee's a pretty chill motherfucker but if there's one thing he's noticed it's that recently each time he's around his Tavbro everything gets all motherfucking flushed and squirmy inside. Not squirmy like those fuckin' wrigglers but...good squirmy. And he wants to do things to his bro that he's sure wouldn't make them bros anymore, but more.

The thing is Gamzee doesn't want to motherfuckin' screw up the chill vibe you've got with your bro with the fire startin' beats. He decides maybe he could ask Karkat, that little red motherfucker is good at helping him figure shit out. Gamzee lays out in the sand staring at the sky for a while spacing like a smooth motherfucker. But no answer arrives in a miracle.

terminallyCapricious began trolling carcinoGeneticist

TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKiNg ReD bRo! :o)

CG: OH FUCK. WHAT IS IT NOW YOU FUCKING JUGGALO?

TC: DuDe, BrO, sO i'M fEeLiNg AlL sOrTs Of WeIrD mOtHeRfUcKiN fEeLs InSiDe.

CG: GOG NO. DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE FEELING FLUSHED FOR ME OR SOME SHIT. I WILL PUNCH YOUR FUCKING FACE IN YOU NOOKSNIFFER!

TC: NaW kArKaY mY mAn, ThIs Is AbOuT mY bEsT tAvBrO.

CG: GOG DAMNIT THAT'S ALMOST AS BAD. WHAT NOW?

TC: I gEt AlL tHeSe MoThErFuCkInG fEeLs InSiDe.

CG: YOU'RE FUCKING RED FOR THE TWERP AREN'T YOU? YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BULGEMUNCHER.

TC: YeAh MaN tHaT sOuNdS mOtHeRfUcKiN' rIgHt. AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg TwIsTy AnD rEd AnD sHiT.

CG: WHY DO ALL YOU SORRY FUCKING EXCUSES FOR PIECES OF TROLL SHIT DROP ALL THIS ROMANCE BULLSHIT ON ME?

TC: WeLl BrO-

CG: DON'T ANSWER THAT FUCKWAD. LOOK JUST TELL THE CRIPPLE HOW YOU FUCKING FEEL. END OF STORY. STOP BOTHERING ME NOW.

TC: WhAt If ThE tAvBrO dOeSn'T fEeL aLl ChIlL wItH mY fEeLs MaN?

CG: JEGUS, YOU KNOW FUCKING WHAT YOU SHAMEGLOBE FONDLER, JUST GO OVER TO HIS HIVE AND 'HANGOUT' OR SOME SHIT AND JUST TELL HIM.

CG: DO WHATEVER YOU NOOKMUNCHERS DO AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.

carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling terminallyCapricious

terminallyCapricious began trolling carcinoGeneticist

TC: SwEeT iDeA rEd BrO!

terminallyCapricious ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist

Gamzee always knew his Karkat bro was good for some motherfuckin' feels advice. Here it'd be easy now, just chill with Tavbro and let him know that you were motherfucking flushed for him like no other in so many ways. Nothing could go wrong with that right? So Gamzee munched on some of the best pie he'd made in a while and trolled Tavros. Little guy was just so motherfuckin' pitiful and sweet it's not like all these fuckin' feels could be helped. With some fresh pie in his system he was ready for anything. Time to make the trek to Tavbro's place.

About a half hour after that nasty storm rolled in there was still no sign of Gamzee. Tavros was going out of his mind with worry. He had forgone his robotic legs this night because Equius would probably snap him in two if they rusted because he was near water. Even if Tavros couldn't admit to the juggalo that he was flushed really wanted to be matesprits, he definitely cared and gog if he had to go search for a body...

Over the sound of the torrential downpour he heard what sounded like it could be knocking. Abandoning his worry spot in the hall Tavros rolled over to the door and opened it to be greeted with the sight of a drenched, but still grinning, Gamzee. His makeup was almost all gone was little was left was streaming off his face. Crazy smile and all Gamzee started talking not even moving out of the rain. "Hey Tavbro check out this sweet motherfuckin' storm. The sky's moving like a mother fucking hoard of wrigglers were let out."

He was okay. Before Tavros even knew what he was doing he pulled Gamzee close as he could without him ending up in Tav's chair and hugged the clueless clown. Tavros pulled away almost as quickly as he'd yanked Gamzee close. "Uh, I-I'm sorry. I was w-worried, you t-t-took a long time..."

By the time Tavros managed to make himself look up Gamzee had his usual smile on. "Aw that's mother fuckin' sweet Tavbro. I was just watchin' those clouds twist around. It was some motherfucking bitchtits out there." Gamzee stepped inside once Tavros had moved back somewhat, then closed the door behind him.

"I-I uhm, I'll g-go get you s-some stuff to dry off." He wheeled away quickly. Luckily the last time Gamzee had crashed at his hive he'd left some clothes there. What a motherfuckin' miracle, the Tavbro was worried about him. Gamzee grinned a little wider, maybe he had a chance. He didn't care that he was soaked to the bone and dripping water everywhere. His fire startin' word blasting buddy had motherfucking hugged you. Gamzee couldn't help but follow Tavros after waiting around for a few minutes in the silence.

Wheeling over to his main closet just a little ways down the hall Tavros grabbed a couple towels and the folded clothes. With a pause he inhaled the scent of Gamzee that wafted up. He nearly jumped when there was the sound of footsteps behind him.

When Tavros wheeled around he nearly took off Gamzee's knees with how close the other troll was to him. "C-c-careful uh, Gamzee!" He didn't respond except to keep smiling his silly smile, Tavros almost swore there was something different in his eyes, something soft. He shook himself out of his distracted state, it was probably just him wishing to see something there.

"H-he- um, here." He quickly flopped the towel over Gamzee's shoulder as best that he could but it slipped when he leaned forward. Gamzee placed a gentle finger on Tavros' forehead. "Tavbro you shouldn't frown so much, motherfucking wrinkles makes you look real sad."

Tavros' cheeks burned and he could feel them turn a mottled brown. Then the finger trailed down to brush down across one cheek. "Like motherfuckin' chocolate." Gamzee's voice was the barest whisper as he leaned in he didn't think he'd ever seen anything as motherfucking cute as that sight.

Then his lips were on Tav's and somewhere in the back of his mind Tavros knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he had squeaked. Gamzee knew that now that he'd heard that noise he _needed_ to hear it again and again.

_'What about Karkat?' _The traitorous part of Tavros' mind brought up. He yanked back so hard he nearly banged his head against the closet door. "W-wait! Wh-wh-what about, um, K-Karkat?"

Karkat? "What about him Tavbro?" Well wasn't this some confusing signals. Gamzee's thoughts were already muddled and distracted with what he wanted to do to Tavros and all the things he wanted to hear from that mouth. Like him screaming out-

"I-isn't he y-your, uh, ma-matesprit? I r-really like th-that but um..." Gamzee touched his mouth to stop him.

"I'm motherfuckin' glad you liked it Tav, I'd really motherfuckin' like to do it again and create some fuckin' miracles." Gamzee leaned back in aiming for that cute blush of Tav's.

"G-Gamzee!" Tavros put a hand up to stop him from getting closer. Gamzee didn't get why he wouldn't just let him keep kissing the smaller troll senseless. Tavros' cheeks still had the bright spots of his blush and his lips were parted and he was panting. Gamzee was pretty sure he'd never seen anything as motherfuckin' beautiful.

But there was something in the tone that the brown blooded troll had used that told him he should have been paying more attention to what he'd been saying before. One thing did click though. "What about Karkat bro?"

Tavros bit his lip looking nervous but Gamzee's attention had already zeroed in on the gesture. "H-he's your ma-matesprit, um, right?"

That one broke through the fog, "Palebro? Nah he's a motherfucking awesome moirail and that's it." Now if Tavros wasn't going to interrupt him again...

Gamzee leaned forward once again cupping Tavros' face between his palms and instigated another kiss. This time when he gasped Gamzee delved right in to do his motherfuckin' best to devour the sweet taste he found inside.

Gamzee slid his hands down Tav's neck so he could cradle the trolls head as he balanced on the wheelchair, his knees trapping in Tavros'. He felt the rumble from Tavros' throat and the needy hands that grasped his shirt like a life line. When they broke the kiss both were gasping for air and Gamzee gently kissed both of Tavros' eyes. "You're a motherfuckin' miracle Tav, and I'm so motherfucking red for you."

Tavros' mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few moments as he tried to think of something to say. "I-I never-, I'm r-really..." He looked down biting his lip and lashes fluttering shyly then quickly glanced back up. "I-I've been, uh, f-flushed for you for a w-while now..."

Gamzee smiled wide and nuzzled his nose against Tavros', "So you're motherfuckin' chill with this then?" Tavros nodded not trusting his voice right then. "Bitchtits." Gamzee laughed and hugged Tav tightly.

"A-aren't you, um, w-well, uncomfortable?" He looked pointedly down to where Gamzee was kneeling on the metal of the chair.

"Am I supposed to be Tavbro? You're the one who's sat in this motherfucker a lot longer than me."

"Well...s-see, I, um, I'm used t-to it. And w-well-" Gamzee cut him off by standing up and lifting up the shorter troll into his arms. Tavros squeaked and wrapped his arms around the clown's neck as he walked them into Tavros' room.

He laid them gently on the bed before propping Tavros up above him. "Better Tav?"

Tavros felt his blush burn a little brighter. "Y-yes." He's adapted to having a bed in his room after SBURB and talking with the humans. Even if he didn't sleep on it most of the time it was still useful.

"Right motherfucking on." Gamzee paused his hands on Tav's hips looking more serious than the mowhawked boy had ever seen him. "If you get un-motherfucking-comfortable at all, tell me."

Gamzee waited until he had at least gotten a nod of approval before dragging the smaller troll down for another heated kiss. He was pretty sure they were both addicted. Tavros let out a startled groan at the feel of Gamzee's slightly cold fingers slipping under his shirt as they caressed his hips and sides.

He didn't think he'd ever felt such a burning need to be as close as possible with another troll ever before. It took a few minutes of maneuvering time to get Gamzee's shift off as well as his over his horns. The only casualty was Tavros' now destroyed shirt after Gamzee had gotten impatient with it.

But it was all worth it when skin met skin as Tavros spread himself across Gamzee. This made him realize that both of their bulges were awake and active. "Oh jegus!" Gamzee had grabbed a hold of Tavros' hips and was grinding their bulges together. At the same time he was leaving a trail of mocha hickies trailing down Tav's throat before kissing him again.

Tavros nipped at Gamzee's jaw and slowly kissed and nibbled his way down the indigo neck below him. The little moans and growls he was getting from Gamzee were a complete surprise to hear coming from the juggalo. Gamzee was always the 'chill' and this was not something Tav thought he'd ever see let alone awaken.

He squirmed his way lower until he was faced with the large tent in Gamzee's pants. It was only then Tavros started to feel uncertain. He'd been following his urges, but he had also never done anything close to this with anyone before. He glanced up nervously and was met with Gamzee's eyes, a dark violet and burning with dark promises.

Gamzee ran a hand down Tavros' face cupping one cheek. "You don't have to do anything." His voice was a husky growl at this point.

It only took Tavros a few moments of thinking before he realized that yes, he wanted to. He had this burning need to find out how Gamzee looked and how he tasted. Turning his head he nipped at Gamzee's thumb before focusing his attention on the bulge leaving the wet spot on the pants in front of him.

Hooking his thumbs in the waist band Tavros pulled them down to reveal something much larger than he expected. He spent the first moments touching the smooth heated flesh and inspecting the indigo pre-come that was forming. Tavros leaned in and gave the tip and experimental lick. He was surprised by the groan he heard and looked up realizing that Gamzee had twisted his hands into the sheets, his claws most likely shredding right through them.

Gamzee couldn't believe that he was actually seeing Tav go anywhere motherfucking near his bulge so soon. He'd figured his pitymate would have insisted on going much slower. But with the way he was slowly devouring the indigo bulge inch by inch, it had been a wrong motherfuckin' guess.

He couldn't stop the growl from clawing its way out of his throat when Tavros took al-motherfucking-most his entire bulge in one go. "Fuck!" The brown eyed beauty looked so lewd with his eyes half lidded in concentration as a trickle of brown saliva mixed with Gamzee's own fluid ran down his chine.

Leaning up on his elbows Gamzee put a hand on Tavros' shoulder. "You'll have to motherfuckin' stop if you want to go any farther." Tavros seemed to be beyond speaking, but released the bulge with a quiet pop. He couldn't help himself, Gamzee leaned in and captured that devilish mouth. He could never see Tav as innocent as everyone else saw him ever again.

Tavros watched as Gamzee shimmied his pants the rest of the way off. That brutal kiss had left him light headed but he realized that his pants were next on the list. And oh gog, Gamzee was going to see him naked for the first time anyone but himself had seen his body.

In the end his pants were off before he ever realized it Gamzee had distracted Tavros by nibbling on side of that chocolate neck and reaching up to fondle the base of one of the horns. Holy fuck Tavros never knew his horns were that sensitive! And their bulges were touching skin on skin and if felt so good.

Both of them moaned and Tavros felt himself instinctively begin to rut against Gamzee. Then he got this strange feeling that something was touching him inside but how... "Oh!" He let out a startled moan and realized that Gamzee had pressed one long finger into his nook and gog it felt good. Then there were more and they were moving and stretching him.

There was a pause in the ministrations when Gamzee pulled his fingers out and groaned at the abrupt loss. Suddenly he realized what Gamzee had been preparing his nook for, that huge bulge and, oh gog, how could that fit inside? There was the press of something much thicker than fingers at his nook and a slight burning sensation then- "Jegus!"

Tavros realized he was propping himself with his hands on Gamzee's chest and the indigo troll had a trail of blood running down his chin, dripping onto his chest, from where he'd bit his lip. Clawed hands were carefully steadying Tavros' hips and he felt strangely full.

Gamzee's moan ended in a growl as he held himself back from thrusting immediately. That motherfuckin' tight heat of Tavros was surrounding him and everything was amazing. He was stunned when the first thrust made Tavros keen and arch, "G-Gamzee, uh, p-please!" And each thrust afterwards produced a new noise from the motherfucking beautiful throat. Gamzee knew he probably wouldn't last much longer with how wound up he was, but he didn't think Tavros would either.

There was something inside that Gamzee was hitting that made pleasure rush through his body and he couldn't stop calling out Gamzee's name. Suddenly Tavros felt his bulge gripped by Gamzee's long fingers and being tugged in time with the thrusts. "Oh jegus!" Tav didn't think he could take much more. Everything inside him was tightening up and he felt ready to explode.

Gamzee gave a particularly violent thrust and sank his teeth into Tavros' shoulder who in turn screamed as he came. Gamzee was glad he'd brought that pail over earlier when Tav was distracted.

Laying there spent Gamzee kissed Tavros' forehead. "I pity you so hard you motherfucking miracle."

Tavros smiled sleepily, "I pity you too." They both drifted off into a deep sleep happier than ever before.

Elsewhere...

carcinoGeneticist began trolling adiosToreador

CG: SO DID HE GET THERE?

CG: TAVROS

CG: TAVROS ANSWER ME GOGDAMNIT!

CG: PUPA PANHEAD

CG: BULGEFACE!

CG: I'M COMMING OVER THERE

CG: GOG HELP ME IF EITHER OF YOU ARE FUCKING NAKED OR SOME SHIT...

carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling adiosToreador

Feel free to review, and also go ahead and suggest something else for me to write, maybe I'll pick it up. :3

~SGITS


End file.
